Strange
by samirox22
Summary: Starfire wakes up at 4 am every morning and screams wakes up everyone else and Raven, and Raven throws Star out of the highest window. Read to find out what happens :)
1. Star's waking up early morning!

This is my first Teen Titans story! Don't yell at me if it's wrong!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Starfire: Hey where is everyone? Hello....  
  
Raven: (walks in all confused) What's all that noise and Star what are you doing up this early? It's 4:00am  
  
Beastboy: (scratches butt) Why is everyone up this early? (makes a sandwich)  
  
Cyborg: (loads blaster) Who's there???? Come out with your hands in the air!  
  
Starfire: STOP IT Cyborg your scaring me VV  
  
Robin: (runs in and picks up Star) What's the matter Star?  
  
Starfire: Cy keeps scaring me.  
  
Robin: (grabs a stick and starts beating Cyborg) Grrr.....  
  
Cyborg: Ow ow ow ow stop that hurts  
  
Beastboy: (still scratches butt)   
  
Raven: (hits Star with a stick) Hehe  
  
Starfire: Owwwwww  
  
Robin: (gets a butcher knife) Leave Star alone you BRAT!  
  
Beastboy: Leave my Raven alone!  
  
Raven: (blushes and runs to her room)  
  
Beastboy: (runs to his room emmbarrassed)  
  
A few hours later its 8:00am Beastboy makes a sandwich.  
  
Beastboy: (makes sandwich)  
  
Cyborg: (grabs sandwich and leaves)  
  
Beastboy: Give me my tofu sandwich!!!  
  
Starfire: Friends stop arguing!  
  
Robin: Yeah do what my lady tells you!  
  
(Robin and Star hooked up before everyone woke up)  
  
Starfire: (blushes)  
  
Raven: (yells at Cy to give back the nasty tofu sandwich)  
  
Well sorry people I gotta go to sleep ill wright more when I get 5 reviews :) 


	2. Raven's Big excitement!

Hey everyone I'm back! some of you said it was really funny and others didn't like it so I hope you like this Chapter!  
  
Dis: I don't own Teen titans!  
  
Starfire: Hi everybody!!!!  
  
Cyborg: STOP SCREAMING!!! IM TRYING TO SLEEP YOU AIRHEAD!  
  
Raven: If you don't stop waking me up this early I will be forced to kill you!  
  
Robin: If you lay one finger on her i'll kill you!!  
  
Beastboy: (confused) uhhh whats happening?(starts to scratch his butt)  
  
Robin: GET YOUR HANDS OF YOUR BUTT!  
  
Beatsboy: Fine!!  
  
Starfire: Sooooo who wants happiness pudding??  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHH (run back to there rooms)  
  
Later on this morning Beastboy wakes up at 6 am to make a sandwich.  
  
Beastboy: Yum yum!  
  
Cyborg: WHERE'S THE REMOTE!?!?!?!?!  
  
Beastboy: (mouthful of sandwich) I dunno where you put it  
  
Starfire: Look what I found it's a little rectangle with buttons :)  
  
Cyborg: You found the remote!!! Yes!!!  
  
Beastboy: (swallows) gulp let me have it!  
  
Starfire: Only if you eat my Happiness Pudding!  
  
Beastboy: Nothanks.... Cy it's all yours!  
  
Cyborg: NoIdon'twantiteither!  
  
if your wondering what it says its No I don't want it either!  
  
Starfire: okay i'll go watch the box with the pictures.  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg: Okay go ahead.  
  
Starfire: how do you work it?   
  
Cyborg Can't tell you  
  
Beastboy: yeah we can't tell!  
  
Robin: what's the matter Star?  
  
Starfire: They won't tell me how to work the box with the pictures.  
  
Robin: ok i'll show you!  
  
Starfire: thanks friend!  
  
Raven: What are you guys doing?  
  
Everyone: Watching T.V.  
  
Starfire: So that's what it's called :)  
  
Raven: Star I'm feeling very tired and it's all your FAULT so...(grabs Star and throws her out the highest window!)  
  
Starfire: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: GASP!  
  
Starfire: AHHHHH   
  
inches before she hits the ground she goes......  
  
Sorry everyone for the cliff hanger ill write more when I get a few more reviews.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	3. Mean people in the titans

Hey everyone sorry i havnt updated its just that ive been G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D Sucks so hope u like it :) Well remember when Star is still fallling out the window well here is the end of the cliffie :)  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Starfire: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin: Noo Star Noo!!!!  
  
Raven: Yay! my dreams came true (sarcastic voice but yet still happy)  
  
Starfire: AHHHHHH........ oh yeah i can fly  
  
Star starts to fly up back in to the window  
  
Robin: You can fly?  
  
Raven: Crap!  
  
Starfire: Im sure you didn't mean to toss me out the window Raven it's ok :) how about I make my happiness pudding  
  
Everyone: NOO!!!!  
  
Starfire: (starts to cry)  
  
Everyone: i'm not hungry  
  
Starfire: Oh ok in that case ill go watch the box with pictures:)  
  
Cyborg: You can't watch the T.V.!!!!!  
  
Starfire: Why not friend?  
  
Cyborg: Because uhh I'm watching it  
  
Starfire: Oh ok (with big huge anime tears in her eyes) I'll just leave then :(  
  
Raven: Yay! now some peace and quiet  
  
Robin: No Star wait up!!!  
  
Starfire: No I'm gonna go walk in the big jungle by myself  
  
Beastboy: See what you've done you big dumb robot!!!!  
  
Cyborg: I think I did a great job now that happiness pudding freak will leave us alone with that " NASTY " happiness pudding!!!!!  
  
Star was just around the corner about to forgive them all until she heard that mean nasty comment that Cyborg said. That long speech was about 5 min long so  
  
So Star cried outloud so everyone looked at her and Cyborg asked how long she'd been standing there for and Star said for 5 min I geuss that's how you earth people say it VV  
  
Starfire: I'll just leave forever and ever! (Mumbles as she walks away All I wanted to do is watch the picture box :()  
  
Beastboy: YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID!!!! YOU STUPID MEANIE!!!  
  
Raven: she'll be back  
  
Robin: I don't think she will she's really upset :(  
  
Starfire: uhh I wonder where I'm at Robin where are you!!!!!  
  
Jinx dressed as an old lady: Are you ok my dear?  
  
Starfire: No all my friends hate me and now I'm lost( starts to cry as she speeks) alliwanted todowaswatchthepicturebox waaaaaaa andcyborgwouldntletme  
  
The words are all just squished together so if that makes it easier :) ok let's continue  
  
Jinx: Well so your a Titan all by yourself?  
  
Starfire: Yes...Why  
  
Jinx: (yanks of her costume and takes Star and runs)  
  
Starfire: Ahhhhhhhhhh HELP ME ROBIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Jinx: Noone will help you remember everyone HATES you!!!!  
  
Muahahahahahahahaha oops sorry everyone that was very random :) ok you guys are gonna hate me for this but I gotta stop somewhere to think of what to write for the forth chapter so be pationt with me :) so send some reviews to tell me if you hate it or if you love it :) 


End file.
